


Hakuouki Scenarios and One-Shots

by Chi_Chi19



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Chi19/pseuds/Chi_Chi19
Summary: What the title says! Feel free to send in requests if you have anything you want me to write out! I have not played any of the games, so I'm going off of the anime instead! Enjoy and please let me know what you think!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Again, requests are open! If you have anything you'd like for me to write about then don't hesitate to tell me!

Hello everyone, for those of you who don’t know who I am, my name’s Chi Chi. It’s very nice to meet you and I appreciate that you took the time to check out this little book of mine. This is my third time writing something for this anime and I honestly hope that none of the characters are completely off. Anyway, as the title of this book states, this will be a collection of one-shots and scenarios that I might occasionally come up with. I will also accept any requests that you may have for this so feel free to send in pretty much anything! I truly hope you all will enjoy this, and once again I appreciate the fact that you took the time to check it out! 

** Key **

Fluff = ❤️

Angst = ⛈

Smut = 🍋

Triggering Content = 🥀

Author’s Note = 💥


	2. I Love You [Hijikata Toshizo] ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before we get into this, I want to say that the reader in this is black, so if you see me describe her as having a darker skin tone or a different kind of texture hair than the average reader then this is why. If that’s something you don’t like then you’re more than welcome to not read it and ask me to write something that fits you. Anyway, enjoy!

Hearing her speak her native language had to be the most interesting thing about her aside from her appearance. The way those foreign words rolled off her tongue with ease and that accent that became prominent when she spoke was definitely one of a kind. He didn’t mean any of this in a bad way either. He just thought that those unique aspects were what made her beautiful. It was hard not to become enamored by such a lovely flower like her. 

He couldn’t help but be curious, however. For some reason, she’d been saying a strange phrase to him every time he sent her off to do something. It was confusing yet somehow uplifting to hear. He hoped she’d tell him what it meant one day. He would’ve loved to know so that he could know whether or not it was something he could say back to her.

His prayers must’ve been answered. One day he overheard her and Heisuke speaking about it since the brown-haired male had brought it up. He had been going to give her a task when he heard the conversation, thus allowing him to find out what he’d wanted to know. He could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat at the newfound information. Surely she didn’t mean it, right? 

The more he thought about what could’ve possibly made her say such a thing, the more he failed to achieve an answer. What could’ve made her fall for someone like him? He wasn’t complaining, as he had felt the same way about her; but still, it was kind of baffling. Just then she explained why, answering all the questions that endlessly swirled around in his mind. This was strangely convenient now that he thought about it...

”Did you hear that, Hijikata-san?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin, completely caught off guard. He poked his head out from around the corner, seeing her standing not too far with a smug grin present on her sun-kissed face. He went closer to her, (E/C) orbs boring into violet irises. How clever she was; she knew he was there here all along. 

“How did you know I was here?”

”You may or may not have shuffled when I told Heisuke what that phrase meant.” She answered sheepishly.

He nodded in understanding, noticing that the aforementioned male was gone now. He must’ve slipped away to give them some privacy. It was greatly appreciated. 

“So,” the (H/T)-haired woman spoke up again, “this can go one of two ways: you flat out reject me and tell me off, or you say you love me back in either your language or mine.” 

A chuckle left the Vice Commander’s lips. “You miscalculated,” he said, “there is one other option.”

The beautiful female raised a brow at him and tilted her head in confusion. 

“Oh? And what would that be?”

”This.”

The raven-haired male pulled (Y/N) closer then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The girl was shocked at first, but then she eventually got over her surprise and kissed him back. As he stood there with his lover, he realized something. He didn’t need words to tell her something as important as this. This was how he knew, how he said: “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it was probably kind of crappy, but I honestly couldn’t figure out how to word everything in a way that would fit Hijikata (I don’t know if I worded that right) so I apologize! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you have any requests then feel free to let me know what they are so I can write them out for you!
> 
> Key
> 
> (E/C) = Eye color 
> 
> (H/T) = Hair texture
> 
> (Y/N) = Your name


	3. Worth the Wait [Harada Sanosuke] ❤️

It was unbearable. Waiting for the screams to stop. He felt helpless. She was in pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He couldn't even be by her side like he so desperately wanted to be. 

 

As the day dragged on and the screams worsened, he could feel his heart being crushed. This was absolute torture. It was much different than being on the battlefield. In battle, he could easily help; but in this situation, all he could do was stand by and let someone else take control. How he wished it would stop. 

 

"She'll be alright, Sano." The voice of one of his comrades rang in the dreadful air, momentarily distracting him from the painful cries of his beloved. 

 

"Will she? She's been screaming nonstop this whole time." He spoke, a worried tone present in his words. 

 

A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder as a chuckle of amusement left the source of it. "If she's tough enough to deal with us, she's tough enough to pull through this. As for the screams-" Another cry of pain sounded through the shoji. "I'm afraid there's not much anyone can do about that." 

 

"But-" 

 

"Just sit down and wait. Wishing for it to be over won't help." Came the stern and somewhat comforting tone of the Vice Commander. 

 

A sigh escaped the auburn-haired male's lips as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I guess so." He grumbled reluctantly as he took a seat near the man who had just spoken to him. 

 

A few more hours passed, and one particularly loud scream the came from the woman had rung out again. All the men sitting outside visibly cringed at the sharp sound. 

 

"Sheesh, just when you thought it couldn't get any worse." Complained the sarcastic man that was Souji. 

 

"Any minute now." Said the kind voice that belonged to Kondo. He knew exactly what that scream meant. It was the same one that fell from his own wife's lips all those years ago. 

 

"Sheesh, just when you thought it couldn't get any worse." The sarcastic man that was Souji commented off-handedly as he and the rest of the captains looked towards the restricted room. 

 

It was clear that the pain had reached its peak by now, and now nothing but prayers were silently being said for the one experiencing it. They could hear every noise that came from her mouth. Her pants, her grunts. However, the audible pleas for the pain to stop were what they deemed to be the hardest thing to hear. _'Poor girl.'_ They all thought at that moment. 

 

"SANOSUKE!!!" The female cried out, her voice sounding much louder than it previously was. 

 

And just like that, everything became silent. It was only for a moment, but it felt like an eternity that the silence was present. The tension was thick in the air as everyone anxiously waited for something. _Anything._ Their prayers were desperate now. 

 

Soon a small wet cough was heard, and then came the quiet wails that slowly grew stronger and stronger until they rung out loud and clear. A wave of relief washed over everyone as they all let out a deep breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding in. The birth was successful. A new addition to the makeshift family had arrived safely. How happy they were now. 

 

"Congrats on becoming a father, Sano. All your nights of peaceful sleep are officially gone now." Souji voiced with a cat-like grin on his face as he nudged the taller male who only laughed. 

 

"Who cares, it's worth it," Sanosuke said truthfully, happy and relieved that the child had made it. 

 

Yes, he knew very well that there was a chance that he would receive no proper sleep now that he had a baby, but he didn't care at that moment. All he cared about right now was the fact that the baby had turned out to be okay and healthy from the sounds of things. Those few moments of hearing nothing but absolute silence had scared him to death. Pretty soon the shoji slid open and revealed the midwife. 

 

"You're welcome to come in now. They're both doing just fine." She told him as a smile adorned her aged features. 

 

No sooner than those words came out of the middle-aged woman's mouth did Sanosuke walk into the room. There with a tired yet happy expression on her face, laid his beautiful wife. In her arms rested a bundle, the wonderful sounds of their newborn child emulating from it. He stepped closer and knelt down beside his lover, leaning in and kissing her head. The smile on his face wouldn't fade no matter what. 

 

"You did so well, (Y/N). I'm so proud of you." The golden-eyed male muttered with a loving expression present on his face. 

 

"Thank you, Sano." Came the gentle response from the (H/C)-haired woman, her voice hoarse from the overuse of it. She then held up the bundle towards him. "Meet your (son/daughter)." 

 

Gazing at the wrapped up child that he happily took into his strong arms, dwarfing them automatically because of his big and strong build. The baby was absolutely beautiful. They had some of his looks, but they mostly took after their mother. His heart melted at that moment. How amazing it was to have a child all his own. 

 

"(Y/C/N). I want to call (him/her) (Y/C/N)." Sano muttered as he looked towards the mother of his child. "Is that alright?"

 

(Y/N) smiled at him and happily nodded in agreement. She loved the name that her lover picked out for their child. It suited them perfectly. She was so relieved that everything was over. It took a very long time, but that was fine. Their beloved child was definitely worth the wait. 


	4. Gone [Saito Hajime]⛈

The fact that he didn't get to tell her killed him. The fact that he couldn't help her broke his heart. If only he'd forced her to stay behind. His hands were pressed hard against the wound, but he knew there was no point. She knew it too.

"Saito, it's okay." Came the soft voice of the woman he loved.

Unshed tears swam in his eyes despite the stoic expression he wore. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay alive for much longer. If they survived the war together then the possibility of starting a new life together would've been more likely. All that seemed impossible now. It was impossible.

She smiled at him, raising her hand up to his cheek. They were cold. A fierce contrast to the warmth of his milky skin. She was fading, and the blue-eyed male found himself wondering if she was afraid. She hid it pretty well if she was.

"Find another," she spoke. "Let yourself love another. Show them that wonderfulness that I love so much. Show them that love you showed me. _Live_ for me." 

His tears finally fell. He reached up and gently took her hand into his. A pleading look shown in his eyes. Her time was almost up. He could feel it. They both could. 

"Stay with me." He soon muttered, his voice shaky. 

It was his futile attempt at getting her to live longer. To pull through by some miracle. He couldn't live without her. He couldn't even  _think_ of loving someone that wasn't her. His grip on her hand tightened a bit. 

 _"Please."_  

A sad smile was only given in response. 

"You know I can't, Hajime." 

She leaned up, fighting through the searing pain in her side. The warm sticky substance that was her blood flowed from the wound even more. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss that he returned. All the things she wanted to say were packed into that simple gesture. All the feelings that they both felt were conveyed right then and there. 

As he pulled away from the kiss, her head fell limp as well as her hand. His heart stopped. 

"(Y/N)?" 

Silence. 

He pulled the lifeless body of his lover closer, burying his face into her neck. Broken sobs escaped his lips. She was gone. The pain was unbearable, getting worse by the minute. 

She was gone, and she was never coming back. He would never see her again until his time was up. The hole that was now present in his heart would remain from now until it was time for him to pass on into the afterlife.


	6. A Drunken Confession Part 1 [Saito Hajime]❤️

Another giggle escaped (Y/N)'s lips as she finished off yet another cup of sake, clearly drunk at this point. Why was she drinking exactly? It was New Year's Eve and all of Kyoto had been celebrating including the Shinsengumi who were currently gathered in the dining hall. Those who were drunk had retired for the night and others had gone off to who knows where, so now only the captains were left. 

Souji couldn't help but laugh as (Y/N), clearly amused by her drunken shenanigans which were flirting with Saito and demanding more alcohol. 

"Souji, it's not funny." Saito voiced sternly as he narrowed his eyes at his friend. The blue-eyed male had already consumed a significant amount of sake himself, but he wasn't as drunk as the woman who had thrown herself on him. 

"Of course it's funny, Hajime! Who knew our precious (Y/N) would get drunk after only three cups? Not to mention she's completely smitten with you." The green-eyed male voiced as he flashed a Cheshire grin at his comrade. 

"Saito~!" (Y/N) slurred, a grin present on her face. "I'm not that bad, right? You know you love me~"

A tick mark appeared on Saito's head as he looked at the girl whose cheeks were flushed from how drunk she was. He sighed deeply and stood, helping the (H/C)-haired woman to her feet as well. 

"I'll be taking (Y/N) to her room now and I shall retire myself. Good night." He said just before disappearing out of the room. 

The sound of sluggish footsteps along with the sound of giggling was heard as the two trudged to (Y/N)'s room, said girl eventually making it there and being laid down in bed. Just as Saito went to get up and leave, a whine escaped the (S/T)-skinned woman's lips as she grabbed his arm. 

"Wait, don't go yet~ I have something for you~" 

Another deep sigh escaped the dark-haired male's lips as he looked at the female. "What is it?" He asked, only for his eyes to widen when he suddenly felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. 

He blushed deeply then quickly got (Y/N) to lay down again, the girl giggling at him again. "Good night~" Was all she said before drifting off into a deep slumber, leaving a flustered Saito to his own devices for the night. 

He rushed out of (Y/N)'s room and into his own, quickly getting ready for bed then laying down. He couldn't fall asleep for a while, the thought of the kiss haunting him for a significant chunk of the night until he eventually managed to finally rest. Everything would be sorted out in the morning for sure. 

* * *

**So I got a request for this a long while ago, so I humbly apologize for not posting it sooner. Between having writer's block and dealing with school, I haven't exactly been that motivated to write this, but I hope you guys like it so far. Part 2 will be coming soon, but like I said I hope you guys enjoy this part!**


	7. Beloved [Hijikata Toshizo]❤️

Never in a million years would I have thought that I’d be here. 

I thought that the lifestyle I lead would’ve surely brought me to death before today. 

Luckily I was wrong. 

I can’t tell you how thrilled I am to be alive on this blessed day. 

After all, today is special. 

Why? 

I get to call you mine after so long. 

Here I am standing at the altar and waiting patiently for you. 

It almost feels like a thousand years have passed until I see you. 

There you are, dressed in the purest of white with your thick hair hidden from view and the littlest of makeup adorning your beautiful face. 

How stunning you look. 

A goddess, you are.

Our eyes meet and I find myself falling in love with you more and more. 

You walk down the aisle and my heart pounds deep within my chest as if trying to free itself. 

As you finally make it to the altar and take your place at my side, I can’t help but feel like I’m floating. 

As you and I face one another, a majority of the ceremony goes by rather quickly and it is soon time for us to say our I do’s. 

It isn’t long before the time for us to seal the deal is upon us and I find myself feeling much happier than I ever have in the longest time.

As your lips touch mine in the sweet kiss, I feel all the love and passion within it. 

It’s official, I belong to you and you belong to me. 

Thank goodness for you, my beloved.


End file.
